Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel oligomeric and polymeric formals of isomers of tetrabromoxylylene glycol and/or isomers of tetrabromoxylylene-bis-(.beta.-hydroxyethylether). This invention relates to new and improved methods for the preparation of such oligomeric and polymeric formals, to intermediates employed in the preparation thereof including pentabromobenzyl-.beta.-hydroxyethylether and position isomers of tetrabromoxylylene-bis-(.beta.-hydroxyethylether). This invention further relates to methods for the preparation of such .beta.-hydroxyethylethers and to the use of the oligomeric and polymeric formals as flame retardant agents for plastic compositions.